1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique of processing risk information. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to management of collected risk information at each spot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various services are provided to a moving object such as a vehicle over a network. As one of conventional services, a risk information processing system that determines a spot at which the possibility of occurrence of an accident is high while a vehicle is moving and issues a warning is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-154004).